This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. Primary support for the subproject and the subproject's principal investigator may have been provided by other sources, including other NIH sources. The Total Cost listed for the subproject likely represents the estimated amount of Center infrastructure utilized by the subproject, not direct funding provided by the NCRR grant to the subproject or subproject staff. Transcript levels for various enzymes and proteins involved in interconversion of sugar nucleotides, biosynthesis of N-glycan lipid-linked oligosaccharides, and proteins involved in the unfolded protein response are being quantitated by qRT-PCR. The focus of the Lehrman laboratory is on unfolded protein response and changes in N-glycan structures as a result of perturbation of the lipid-linked oligosaccharide processing pathway. Human cultured cells will be treated with various agents to induce the unfolded protein response and transcript changes will be correlated with changes in LLO glycan pools.